A Winter With You
by Love Changes Life
Summary: November. That's when it began. Zachary Goode is what you can categorize as the bad boy. Black hair black clothes and black personality. But things aren't always what they seem. No one ever tried hard enough to look at him. Really look at him. Because they were afraid to see the broken boy inside him. But Cammie Morgan is a different story all together. (Better than summary.)
1. -New Kids

April 23rd, 2015

Dear Diary,

No, let me start over.

Dear fluffy pink book that my Aunt decided to get me for my sixteenth birthday,

There's this new kid in school. 

Right now, he's sitting in front of me while the history teacher lectures us on our terrible research papers. I'm writing in you because I, as always, got an A. So, I don't really need to hear about correct MLA format or about how to write a good thesis statement.

As I was saying, there's this new kid. He has jet black hair that's all messed up as if he just woke up. And his wardrobe consists if black. Literally, black. Black boots, black jeans, shirt, and leather jacket. I'm getting a vibe that says he likes black, but, that's just a hunch. The only thing about him that didn't involve such a depressing color was a diamond earring on his left ear and his amazing green eyes. Really. Have you ever seen an emerald? Well, putt it directly under the sun so it shines so bright you have to shields your eyes. That is exactly how his were. 

Basically, he was hot. You know, muscular, perfect jaw line and soft kissable lips flattered by his amazing cheek bones. And yes, every girl wants him because, dating the hottest guy on earth tends to boost you up to the top of the social pyramid. You know, from a serf to a king, from a Native to a Spaniard, from a fly to a hawk. You get the picture. 

Why am I writing about some random new kid? Because he's not new any more. But he was. And let me tell you. This year has been quite a roller coaster thanks to him. 

Love never,

Cameron Ann Morgan

PS- Remind me to throw you out next time I'm tempted to write in you.

* * *

><p>November 9th, 2014<p>

I guess I should start with the setting.

The rain poured down me as I walked up to school, soaking every inch of me until I was shivering. The sun refused to come out, too afraid of the the thunder and lightning striking the earth. When I finally reached the main entrance, I ripped open the door and stomped in causing a lot of curious glances to be shot my way.

Okay, so maybe I was describing my mood setting rather than weather and place. But oh well. You'll just have to suffer my long rant about how I got up to late thanks to Grant and Liam who thought I should get more beauty sleep. Apparently, when I get my beauty sleep, not only am I well refreshed, but a lot less cranky as well. We can thank Liam for that little fact. Well, opinion because clearly, I'm in a cranky mood.

"Well, I see someone is a ball of sunshine today." My best friend, Jonas, said as he draped his arm over my shoulders.

"Stuff it Jo. I'm not in the mood." He whistled lowly, making me even more upset.

"Who ever made you upset better watch out. Your wrath is not something to mess around with." I smiled at that, knowing he was referring back to last year when he ran over my bike with his car. He drove around this small town in a pink and purple vehicle for three months. Not to mention it had 'I'm sexy and you know it' painted on the sides.

"You know it." I agreed.

We reached our lockers, yeah, those ugly rusted hunks of metal that mine as well be from an old dungeon from Medieval Europe, right as the ten minute warning bell rang.

"A new record." I state. Jonas kicked his locker, begging it to open so he could grab his science books. Yes, books, as in plural. He owns at least ten different science and chemistry text books and about twenty actual books written by science professors that I've never even bothered to learn the name of. It's okay, you can call him a nerd. It's a compliment to him.

"So, did you hear about the new kids?" He asked, jiggling his locker until it finally opened. I put my combination in and pulled the small lever. My locker opened willingly giving me a reason to smirk at him. He pouted at my smugness.

"You know, rubbing it in doesn't make you a really good friend." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who ever said I was a good friend?" I asked. He shook his head, grumbling something along the lines of "fart face". I know, what a child.

"And no, I didn't hear anything about any new students. I haven't even been here for five minutes." Knowing Tina Walters, she probably came to school an hour early just to see if she could find anything to gossip about. Oh Tina. Nice girl, really, but sometimes she's just a little too desperate for attention.

"Well, rumor has it, that there is a boy and a girl. One junior and one senior but both extremely good looking." I nodded like I was interested. I wasn't. But Jonas didn't have to know that.

"So how'd you do on your math test?" He asked as we made our way to home room. I smiled.

"Ninety eight point five." I gloated. Jonas smirked at me causing my smile to drop.

"One hundred and one." And with that, he left me standing in the hallway looking like a fish out of water. I quickly came to my senses and ran after him.

"But how?" I asked. "She didn't even have a bonus!" He shrugged his shoulders and pulled out.

"I'm just that awesome." I huffed and plopped down in my seat. Stupid Jonas and his brain.

The announcements came on a few minutes later. I read one of the books I got from the library yesterday, ignoring what achievements the sports people have done.

Did you know it's Lilly Dime's birthday? Neither did I! Did I care? No.

"Gosh these things go on forever." I moaned. Jonas patted my knee with fake sympathy.

"It will be alright little one, don't you fret." I gave him a glare before turning back to my book. Jonas chuckled at my aggravation, shaking his head and pushing his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Class, if I could have your attention please." The whole class, minus Jonas and me, cheered hearing that the football team won. I slammed my book shut and put my head in my hand, irritated that I can only get through one sentence of the dang thing.

"Class." Mr. Frat, our evil guidance counselor, said with more defiance in his voice. Everyone looked towards him, sitting down with a 'Go away dude, no one cares about what you have to say' look. I sat up straighter, offering a smile at the short girl by his side. Her eyes found mine and she smiled, her tense shoulders relaxing the slightest bit.

"This is Elizabeth Goode. She just moved from Maine. I hope you can all make her feel welcomed." Mr. Fart, excuse me, Mr. _Frat_ shot an accusing glare at the two football players in the back of the room before leaving.

"You can sit with us if you want." I moved my things off the free desk and plopped them on the floor. She walked over to us, hesitantly sitting down. I held out my hand which she shook.

"I'm Cameron, but you can call me Cammie. And this is Jonas, he goes by Jo." I looked at Jonas who was deeply involved with his book. So, like the nice friend I am, I ripped the book from his hands and smacked his head with the heavy pice of literature.

"Ow Cam." He looked up to give me a glare but before his eyes even landed on me, they found Liz. And his brown orbs slightly darkened.

"Oh- uh, hi. I'm Jonas." I rolled my eyes.

"I already told her, dummy." Jonas blushed as Liz laughed.

"It's alright. Nice to meet both of you. I'm Liz, obviously." Her voice was soft an bouncy, like Tinkerbell. Yeah. Our very own Tinkerbell.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Horn said in his big bubbly voice. This teacher is nuts. Pure crazy in the head. stunningly indefatigable that with every morning, were still basically zombies and he's like a rude awakening. And he doesn't even drink coffee! How he does it is beyond me. And that's not even why he's nuts. Two weeks ago, he decided to do a visual on a short story we were reading. Now, that wouldn't be so bad, except for the fact that he jumped on a table and ripped off his coat yelling like a mad man fresh off the Walking Dead series to show us what the savages acted like when the Russian Explorer came into their land. All to show the how we react in today's society when we get bullied, win a game, or succeed at something.

In a nut shell, Mr. H called us savages.

"It's time to start our research papers." the class groaned in resentment. "Now now, it won't be due until April so that gives you plenty of time to get started. You can research what ever you want, as long as it's school appropriate." He smiled at us, showing his pearly white teeth. "On to today's lesson." And that's when I tuned him out, reluctant on listen about all of Shakespeare's work and how he got into writing. So instead of listening on his long non-exciting lecture, I examined Liz, and how Jonas was looking at Liz, tuning the teacher out as well.

_Boy, it's gonna take him years to find the courage to ask her out_. But I didn't let my wonderful brain stay on that subject for long. Looking over at Liz, I found her pretty. Very pretty and very sweet. She was short, thin with small curves, and had a face that looked too innocent to be true.

_I wonder what her brother looks like_.

"Cammie? Cam, are you with me?" Me. H asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around to see the whole class staring at me.

_Jee, thanks Mr. H! Now I've got forty eyes staring holes into my body!_

"Yeah, sorry." I mumbled. He nodded.

"Now, as I was saying, due to Shakespeare's wonderful works of literature, society to day can find a new way to relate back hundreds an hundreds of years ago. Such as the Tragic, Romeo and Juliet. How, two lovers forbidden to be in each other's presence would sneak off to be with each other. Or, how suicide was the only way Romeo and Juliet could think of to stop the pain, much like people today." And I'm gone again.

That story was so sad and depressing. It was never my favorite pieces I literature to read, but I suffered through it like every other student.

The sharp shriek of the bell rang over us, killing the nice and quiet peace I had finally developed in my head. I grabbed my bag and binder before getting up an looking to Liz.

"What's your next class?" I asked her while Jonas looked of his book. He's not gonna find it. I placed the damn thing in my bag, and the last time he went through my bag, he saw a few pads and tampons lying in there on display for all to see. Forever scarred for life, he now refuses to even touch it.

"Umm," Liz reached in her pocket, taking out a nicely folded pice of paper. "PE, what about you?" I gave her a sad smile.

"Study hall." I glanced at Jonas who was now panicking. He's not getting it back any time soon. "Jo, would you mind walking Lizzy to PE? Your a lot closer than I am." He stood up, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Sure, I-I guess." I smirked.

"See you later." Waving my fingers, I walked out if the class room and jogged to my next class.

* * *

><p>Fate hated me. I finally got in a good mood and now, here I was, lying on the floor being crushed by five thousand pounds of dude.<p>

"Ow." I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. "Um, can you get off me? I'm sure we both have better places to be."

"Na, I kinda like it here." My body froze before bursting into random tingles in my stomach. The boys voice was deep. Like, hot deep. Reminding me of rich chocolate melted on a strawberry. Yeah, it was that good sounding.

I took the risk of opening my eyes and was immediately smacked with a bright green. So bright, and so shiny.

Have you ever seen an emerald? If you have, picture that emerald sitting outside directly under the sun's hit rays. The emerald explodes with its radiant color, making you shield you eyes. Yeah, that's how his looked. Not to mention he had black hair that was cut short except for a little bit in the front where it flicked up.

"Uh, listen dude. I have to get to class, and I can't do that when you're laying on top of me." I looked around the hallway at on passing bystanders. They were looking at us, confused with the occasional jealous look in their eyes. Liking back at the boy, I glared. "And you're causing a scene." The boy smirked. Okay, no matter how hot he was with his perfectly shaped jaw and sharp cheekbones, I officially hated him.

"And what if I don't get off of you?" He asked in a husky voice. I don't know what he was trying to accomplish by acting seductive, but if it was to make someone angry, he succeeded.

"Then I'm gonna punch the daylight right out of you." The familiar voice of my brother growled. I turned my head to the side, taking in Grant's angry face, stiff shoulders, and palled up fists.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The boy asked.

"No, now get off of her before I come over there and rip you off her myself." Grant spat. A vein popped out of his neck as he spoke and his face got more and more red. Students fathers around, hoping to see a fight. I was just hoping the guy would get off of me before I was late to class, or before my rib cage collapses. Which either comes first.

"Have fun with that man, but if you're not dating her, then you have no right to do that." I decided to step in.

"He's my brother." I grumbled, trying to push him off of me. The boy nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I see." He got up, grabbing my hand and bring me up as well. I tried to release my hand from his grasp, but he refused to let go. "Sorry about that sweetheart." I gave him a shocked look.

"What did you just call me?" I demanded. He ignored me and brought me closer to him.

"That's it." Grant ripped Zach away from me and slammed him against the lockers. The boy's black t-shirt was balled into my brothers fists, Grant's jaw clenched.

"Don't ever touch my sister again. Got it?" The boy smirked and looked at me.

"Don't you think that's for her to decide?" The boy winked at me making me, despite all my efforts not to, blush.

"No, that's for me to decide. Next time I see you so much as glance her way, I will beat you so hard that no one will be able to recognize you." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever dude." Grant gave him one last look before slowly letting him go. The bell rang but the students stayed still, wondering what was going to happen. guy with black hair walked up to me, about to pass, but stopped. I felt him grab my hand as well as his eyes on me, but I only looked at Grant who looked like he was ready to explode.

"Later Sweetheart." I felt warm soft lips on my hand, lingering for a few seconds before he walked away.

* * *

><p>"I hate him." Grant growled once we got home that day. Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you.<p>

The sun was shining down in earth, small rainbows appeared on anything the sun hit that was class and curved. It was also cold. Almost fifty. And I hated it. Dead leaves covered the grass like a heavy carpet, damp ones that never for dried up from the suns tuck to my shoes like velcro. I know, gross. The only reason I like today was because it was Tuesday. Tuesday was when Liam didn't have to work late. So, I got to spend sometime with him whether it was watching a movie, raking up leaves, or going for a walk.

I guess I should tell you who Liam is. He's my older brother. The oldest to be exact. Just last week he turned twenty, and not to brag or anything, but I got him the most amazing gift ever. But, that's for another time. Anyway, Liam has always been the nice one. He cooked me food and would play with me when I was younger. He even drove me to dance class when I took lessons. But last year, he kinda had to take a break from doing stuff with me in order to work. Because, well, stuff happened.

So, every Tuesday, because I didn't get to see him much in the morning, it would be a day just for him and me. No annoying Grant, or friends, or anything else. Just us.

"Gosh Grant, let it go. It was over five hours ago." A snapped. Knowing Grant, he was never gonna let what happened between me and the boy down. Actually, his name is Zach Goode. Brother of Liz Goode. I found that out fourth period while Liz and I sat together during honors History.

"So?" he yelled. "If he ever touches you again, I want you to tell me. Do you understand?" I flinched at his voice. When Grant got mad, he yelled, and when yells, the while world mine as well have an earthquake.

"Grant, you're making this a bigger deal than it has to be." I whined. He sighed and walked over to me, cupping my face in his hands.

I looked into his eyes. They were exactly like dads. A bright strong blue that made you gasp in amazement. He also has dad's face. Strong and defined jaw, soft lips, slightly sunken in cheeks, and shaggy blonde hair.

"Cammie, he's bad news. I can see it. It's my job to protect you at school and anywhere else. Please just tell me you'll stay away from him." He begged. I sighed, hating when he gets all nice and sweet with me. Why couldn't he just be a brat so I can argue with him?

"Fine." I rolled my eye and sighed. "It's not like I exactly liked our little situation anyway. Plus, he's not my type. I don't do bad boys or what ever he is." Grant smiled and gave me a big dramatic kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Cammiebear." He hugged me tight to him.

"Yeah yeah. Life is all sugar and rainbows when I actually agree with you. Now, let go." I pushed him away from me, smiling.

"I've got to get to work. I'll see you tomorrow." Grant grabbed his coat, gave me one last kiss on the cheek, and left.

"Great." I plopped myself on the couch. "Now I'm alone."

I was laying on the couch for the next two hours, flipping through channel after channel before coming across Hallmark.

"Finally. Something interesting."

"Now why would you want to watch corny movies about Christmas and old people dating when it's only November?" My eyes widened and I grinned, getting up from the couch.

"Liam!" I jumped up and hugged him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He chuckled and hugged me close to him, giving me a few kisses on the cheek.

"So, how was school, Camster?" He asked. I dropped from his waist and looked up at him.

Liam looked more like my mom. Straight brown hair, sod brown eyes, and a kind yet strong face.

"Two new kids. One is now my best friend and the other Grant warned me to stay away from." Liam chuckled, smiling down at me.

"Good." He took off his jacket and threw it on one of the chairs in the kitchen. "So, what's in the agenda for today?" I thought for a moment then smiled.

"Ice Age." Liam gave me a high five and jumped on the couch.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Cam, your not going to sleep on me are you?" Liam asked. We were on our second Ice Age movie, and I could barely even keep my eyes open for the <em>Glorious Food <em>number. And it not my fault. I was curled up against Liam with a super soft blanket. Both were comfortable and both were warm. So, of course I was falling asleep.

"Yes. I'm tired and your comfy. Deal with it." I mumbled into his chest. He chuckled, his chest moving up and down in vibration soothing me further into a deep sleep. Before I entered a world of darkness, a face appeared in my mind.

Zach.

...

**A/N: Hello all of you humans out there! How do you think this went? Good? Bad?**

**What dis you think about Liam?**

**Would you like different POVs in future chapters?**

**any thoughts or suggestions?**

**worth continuing?**

**Please tell me about any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes and if there is anything you think I should add or change in this chapter or add to next chapter, please let me know.**

**I type everything on my phone so, yeah. There may be mistakes. Sorry about them!**

**Please please review! I need the motivation and I LOVE reading what you have to say. Plus, they make me happy. So, review any thoughts or what ever you want. Thank you!**


	2. -Hello Roseville

_April 23rd 2015_

_Dear Journal,_

_Okay, now I just sound like a girl. Let me start over._

_Dear idiotic leather binded book that my stupid counselor gave me to write down all my pathetic emotions in,_

_So there's this girl. _

_Yes, I know, I'm writing about a _girl. _La chica, a chick, the female species. __  
><em>

_Right now, she's sitting right behind me while our annoying english teacher complains about our crappy writing skills. I'm writing in you because, like every other day I spend in this shit hole, I wasn't paying attention to a word that was shooting out of his over enthusiastic smile. (Yeah, he's smiling while freaking out about our terrible papers.) Way to show your disappointment Mr. H! But really, who cares about MLA format and how to write a stupid thesis statement? It's not like I'm ever going to use it. _

_Anyway, there's this girl. She has long blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back. If you were to straighten her loose curls, every strand would reach her ass, which, by the way, is adorable. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans along with a red Aeropostale shirt. A simple outfit showing her innocence by not exposing every pice of skin on her. A modest look. The only things that shows there is more fire burning inside of her than you may see, are her eyes. A striking sea blue that has a way of painlessly ripping through your skin so she can see the inside of your soul. Every thought you have is laid out on an imaginary sheet of old yellow stained paper, pinned up on the wall of your very being for her to read. Like Martian Luther's 95 Theses. Pinned on you for all to see, but only some to interpret and take careful notice and examination. _

_Great. I just described my self as a door of an old castle church. _

_Overall, she was beautiful. Not sexy, not 'smokin'', not hot. Just plain beautiful. Her perfect cheek bones and her small button nose are my favorite features about her besides her eyes. And her voice always reminds me of the ocean. Soft and quiet on a calm day, but once something causes even the tiniest ripple, the sounds coming from her voice box roar with life. But I like that about her. It shows she's not all quiet and closed in. _

_Your probably wondering why I am basically throwing away my man card by writing in this stupid book, and about a girl none the less. It's because from the first day I laid eyes on her, I knew she was going to come at me like a monsoon. Just going south east with the wind until she gets picked up and slammed against me. The short blonde that was stronger than I knew, broke me. Like a mustang. I was fresh from the wonderful state of Maine, captured by her good looks and personality, and tamed like no other. _

_It was because of her that I found a new reason to live. _

_Hate always,_

_Zachary Goode. _

_Ps. Next time I open this thing, please tell me to burn you. _

_PPs. Nah, I just wanted to write 'PP'. _

* * *

><p>November 9th 2014<p>

_No_.

That's the first word that flew into my mind as I pulled up to Roseville High on Tuesday. No way I'm going in that pile of rubble.

_You've got to be frikin' kidding me_. My brain groaned while my eyes translated a small building made out of cement blocks to my brain. Sure, it looked like your average school, only cut in half, and un-weeded gardens, and a few chipped blocks on the wall with vines growing along the. And it was empty. Like I was in the middle of the desert; deserted and alone.

_Does no one hang out out side before it actually starts, or is there really no one in this tiny town?_

Reluctantly, I pulled in the small parking lot and got out, slamming my Porsche door. You know, because slamming the door of a car can be a person's own therapy.

"Awe, this is such a cute little place!" My step sister, Liz, squealed like the teenage girl she is. I rolled my eyes at her, praying she wasn't going to be like this with every thing she sees.

"Just adorable." I uttered sarcastically under my breath. We walked up to the pauper like castle and I opened the door, ready to endure the torture fate was soon going to give me. DGJBCTHH

The inside of the school was something that looked like it was torn out of a magazine and slapped here. Large glass cases lined were set back to back with random walls, show casing trophies, awards, pictures old principles and students who overachieve in spots and academics. The floor was colored black in a shiny fake marble type of tile. The hallway walls were a forest green from the bottom until half way to the top and the rest was white.

_Why couldn't the outside look like this? _

Liz and I made our way to the main office which was further down the hall than it should be. I figured out why. It was so parents and people coming in for meetings and interviews can pass by the most extravagant awards and pictures with the smart students. This school likes to boast. And I hated that.

We finally made it to the main office. The floor was green with specks of black laid out in it, carpet this time so the room could look more comforting. A long tall counter was set up on the right side with two vase like bowls holding water and an angle fish.

I cleared my throat at the old lady sitting at the front counter. I almost laughed at her. She was practically prancing around the whole stereotypical old lady look and personality. With the thick glasses pointed at the top corners and a beaded string hanging off the ends of the legs on both sides. Then you had the angry scowl and evil eyes deepening her wrinkles along with the tightly pulled back hair fashioned into a bun with chopstick things placed in it forming an X.

"Yes?" She asked in a nasally voice. I almost took a book of the book shelf so I could hit my self on the head to put me out of my misery.

"We're new. Zachary and Elizabeth Goode. We need out schedules." I explained, not wanting her to say anything else with that horrid voice that made donkeys sound peaceful.

"Ah yes, Elizabeth and Zachary. Margaret, can you grab the Goode's schedule for me dear!" She yelled. I saw Liz flinch, and I think my ear drums gave up and shut down to save their selves from further torture.

"Sure thing." Another, less cranky and sour voiced, lady said. She walked out from another room and handed stereotype lady two sheets of paper. "You must be Zachary and Elizabeth. My name is Margaret." She held out her hand with a kind, in animal like smile. Liz and I shook it before she continued. "Your schedules are all set, except for yours young man." she looked at me.

"What?" I asked, confused an irritated that they hadn't even finished my schedule when they knew, a month ahead, that I was going to be here.

"We accidentally gave you art, so today you will be there first period. In order to fix that, we have to change your schedule. Tomorrow you will have English first period. It's the honors class for juniors so you'll be with a couple of them." I nodded, not really caring about juniors.

"Cool." My voice was bored and clearly irritated. Not because if the mess up in my schedule, but because in here in the first place.

Liz and I grabbed the paper and I made my way out of the office while Liz politely thanked Margaret.

Typical Liz.

"Zach, I don't see why you have to be so rude." She scolded. I clenched my jaw and took longer strides knowing it would be hard for her short legs to keep up.

"And I don't know why you have to but your head in my business." The sound of students talking bounced off the walls and into this deserted hallway.

Finally, there are people!

"But Zach, you had no right-" I turned to her with a glare. She stopped in her tracks, looking up at me with a disappointed look. That just made me angrier.

"And you have no right to boss me around like your my mother. And don't look at me like that. If your so upset with me, then go away. I didn't ask for any of this and neither did you. Quite your acting and leave me alone." I spat in a low voice. Liz flinched and shrank back reminding me of a scarred turtle trying to get in it's shell. Shaking my head, I walked away.

* * *

><p>I looked at the mess before me. Students were running around like crazy, talking and gossiping, throwing footballs and knocking people over either on purpose or accident.<p>

"You must be the new kids." I turned my head coming face to face with a bleach blonde that had two inches of makeup caked on her face and boobs so fake, it made Nicki Manaj's butt look natural.

"What, did the surprised faces give it away? Or was it the fact that were just standing here wondering what the fuck is going on?" I asked. Usually, I wouldn't be as blunt and rude to a girl, except for the fact that 'slut' was practically written on her forehead. She giggled, reminding me of a crow that just woke up.

"No silly. I would have remembered your face, and since ice never seen it before, I know your new." She walked up to me, arching her back a little more so I could get a better view of her boobs.

I almost threw up. If only I had. It would have made her look a million times better.

"Hi, I'm Liz." Liz smiled at the blonde. "This is my step-brother Zach." My mind told me to tell Liz that the chick doesn't care about her or any introductions. But I didn't. Is stead, I backed away and grabbed Liz's hand.

"Come on, let's go." I grumbled, not wanting to stay in Barbie's presence any longer.

"See you around Zachy." She purred.

_No you won't_.

"Goodbye. Good luck. See you at the end of the day." With that, I dropped Liz's hand and looked around for my locker, avoiding the prying eyes of the nosey students.

The, 'who's that?' and 'ooh, he's hot!' were getting old already. I could feel the creepy stares of girls as I walked down the hallway looking for locker 283.

"Finally." I muttered when I found the faded numbers on the top of an old green locker. Looking at the combination printed on my schedule, I worked the lock and pulled the lever. It wouldn't open. So, I did the normal thing and tried it again. The stupid hunk of scrap metal wouldn't budge.

"Pice of junk." I wiggled it again. Apparently the school ha enough money for nice floors and walls and even fish, but they don't have enough in their budget to make the outside look even remotely presentable or fix the lockers.

What a nice first impression.

"You have to kick it." An amused voice spoke from behind me. I turned around, glaring at who ever spoke to me.

It was a dude. A ladies man it looks like. Good looks, brown eyes and hair, the kind of thing girls fall for. ...If they want a boring sweet guy that eats his momma's pies no matter how much they taste like crap.

"Dude, did you hear me?" he asked in a voice that I already hated. "Kick the locker and it'll open." I shrugged my shoulders, and with nothing to lose, I kicked it. _Hard_. Maybe a little too hard.

What can I say? I was already in a pissy mood and the damn thing made it worse. The locker, not the kid that was still behind me. But he was about to cross the line as well.

"I'm Josh. Football quarter back and head captain." Because I cared about his rank in football. "So where ya from?" I shoved my crap in the locker and slammed it shut.

"Jupiter. Now leave." He stepped back, letting me walk to my next class.

"Look man, I was trying to be civil but I guess that won't work." He was walking next to me now. If he gets any closer, I'm punching his mouth. "Cammie Morgan, if you see or hear about her, ignore it and don't look at her. She's my girl and I don't want to deal with any crap this year. Got it?" I almost laughed.

It was like we were lions talking about who can have who and who's off limits. I wasn't into dating at the moment, but because I wanted to get on his nerves, I guess that's gonna change.

"Cammie Morgan huh?" He nodded. "Hm, she sounds hot. Thanks for telling me about her." I patted his back before turning a corner, not knowing where I was going, but knowing I was getting away from him because he didn't fallow. Or maybe he was just a coward because he knew I would beat him for what he shouted next.

"If you so much as look at her you'll wish you had never even move here!"

Don't worry freak. I already regret agreeing to this stupid move.

I kept walking, holding up a hand and giving him a half wave as if saying 'shut up. I don't care'. Which, I was, just not out loud.

"You must be Zachary." The art teacher informed. I nodded, trying hard to ignore how hot she was. If we weren't at school, I would have mistaken her for a college student.

"Yup." She smiled.

"My name is Mrs. Tory. I've already been informed about the schedule mistake so just sit back for then next forty minutes and you'll be out of here." I smirked at her.

"Cool." Walking to a random seat, I looked around the few students who got here early. They were all art geeks. Some had over fifty drawings stacked on their desks. Others were painting a scene placed at a farm, so realistic it could have been taken by a professional photographer.

The bell rang and the rest of the students fluttered in. I sat back in my seat, ignoring the curious glances and flirtatious looks being shot my way, and took out my phone.

_1 New Message_

I clicked on it, seeing my best friend back home texted me an hour ago.

_Nick the Prick_: Hey man. How's the sucky town? Any hot girls?

I rolled my eyes. Nick went through girls as much as I went through food. He always had some bimbo hanging off his arm, thinking they would be the one to break his habits and they would ride off into the sunset. That was just a broken dream for everyone of them.

Zach: Nah, none I've seen so far. The town is small as crap and the school sucks. A freak already warned me to stay away from his girl that most likely isn't even his.

I sent it then logged into twitter.

For the next fourty minutes, I cyber-fought with creeps who thought I was hitting on their sisters or my ex's boyfriends who kept threatening me to stay away from their girls. I was ready to drive back up to Maine just to strangle them.

The bell finally rang. I shot out of my chair and sped-walked to the door, ready to leave the awkward silence that had been slowly torturing me for the past forty minutes.

The hallway was surprisingly crowded with all the other grades flittering the halls. I turned a corner, looking for some guy named Mr. Solomon who was teaching History- when someone slammed right into me, knocking us both down.

"Ow." The person groaned. I looked down at the girl, hoping I didn't break her.

My heart stopped beating, my min stopped thinking, and my body stopped functioning for a pure- yet very important- second.

I just stared.

The girl before me, igniting my every sense, had her eyes closed with a slight look of pain. I didn't move off of her, or apologize. My mind was in a fog.

It sucked.

Of course there would be a cute girl here. Every school has at least one. I was just lucky enough to have bumped into her, allowing my feelings to surface up enough that they almost showed.

But what am I supposed to do when I'm lying on top of a girl like this? With her shockingly stunning cheekbones and puffy pink lips that- for some odd reason- reminded me of cotton candy. So sweet and delightful, just begging my lips to touch them. And her soft blonde hair fanned out on the floor exposing her adorably tiny ears.

I think I'm slowly going insane.

"Um, can you get off me? I'm sure we both have better places to be." Her voice was light and bouncy, irritated with a hint of anger. No, I'm not going to say how beautiful it was. Or how I wanted her to keep talking just so I could here it again.

"Nah, I kinda like it here." I said with a smirk. Her eyelids shot open, hitting me with a striking bluish-gray color. They reminded me of the ocean on a stormy night.

"Uh, listen dude. I have to get to class, and I can't do that when you're laying on top of me." She looked around the hallway at on passing bystanders. They were looking at us, confused with the occasional jealous look in their eyes. She looked back at me and glared. "And you're causing a scene." I smirked. Her eyes flashed with irritation.

"And what if I don't get off of you?" I asked in a husky voice. I wanted to see what affect I could get out of her, what a got was more anger.

Not what I expected.

"Then I'm gonna punch the daylight right out of you." A very low, very angry voice growled from behind me. I turned to look at him, still lying on top of the girl.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked, already knowing the answer. These two looked so much alike, even a hobo would know they're related.

"No, now get off of her before I come over there and rip you off her myself." I rolled my eyes.

"Have fun with that man, but if you're not dating her, then you have no right to do that." The girls voice rang in, deciding to end whatever verbal brawl was about to start.

"He's my brother." She grumbled. I nodded in fake understanding.

"Oh, I see." I got up, grabbing her hand and bring her up as well. She tried to release her hand from my grasp, but I refused to let go. I don't know why, bur I kept her hand tight in mine.

"Sorry about that sweetheart." She looked at me, shocked and annoyed.

"What did you just call me?" I ignored her, bringing her closer to my side to get her brother riled up.

It worked.

"That's it." The girl's brother grabbed me and slammed me up against a wall of lockers. My shirt was balled into his fists with his jaw clenched right.

"Don't ever touch my sister again. Got it?" I smirked, looking at the pretty blonde.

"Don't you think that's for her to decide?" I winked at her, watching her face redden.

"No, that's for me to decide. Next time I see you so much as glance her way, I will beat you so hard that no one will be able to recognize you." I rolled my eyes, holding bad a scoff.

"Sure, whatever dude." He gave me one last look before slowly letting me go. A number of students stayed, wondering if we were going to fight, or if it was over.

"Later Sweetheart." I kissed her hand, lingering a few seconds to annoy her brother, before walking away.

...

**A/N: Hi fellow fanfictioners! So, I got a review that said she would be fine with te while story being in Cam's POV when I had half of this already done so, sorry pass shoot score! **

**What did you think? Thoughts questions concerns? **

**Would you not like a Zach POV throughout this? If I do a different POV between Zach and Cam for every chapter, the days won't be the same. Only for these first two. **

**anything you want to say, just say it.**

**To guest: Bex may or may not be in here. You'll just have to wait as see. :P**

**Sorry for mistakes. Please tell if you see any! I proof read, but because I know what it's supposed to say, my brain automatically corrects It. **

**Thanks for reviews and favoriting as well as fallowing and reading! Thank you so so so much!**

** Please review and tell me what you think! Pleeeeeaaaassssseeeee?! Until next time! Bye!**


End file.
